


First Night Of The Rest Of Their Lives

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [249]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First Night In A New Place, Fresh Start, Gift Fic, M/M, Made For Each Other, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: James Sirius moves in with Teddy Lupin.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [249]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	First Night Of The Rest Of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> For my darling EvAEleanor.

James looks back at the grey, chipped door of his studio apartment. With a wave of his wand he changes the wards, locking himself out forever. There isn’t any turning back now. 

There are a million pixies in his belly and his heart races with the excitement of change. 

Teddy is beside him. He leans over to take Jamie’s hand. “No regrets?” 

Jamie shakes his head. “None whatsoever.” 

Tonight they’ll move into their first home together. They’ll eat greasy take-away, make love and fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

Tonight is the first night of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
